Most exercising devices of the known art are bulky and heavy and tend to generate loud thumping and clanging noises when in use and often require considerable floor space and are therefore unsuitable for use, in for example residential environments. They are often constructed for exercising only specific muscle groups. Furthermore, many of the known devices use heavy weights as resistance elements. It is accordingly a primary object of the invention to provide an exercising device that is of compact and light-weight construction, is virtually noiseless in use and is well suited to exercise several different muscle groups, and is readily adjustable to different degrees of tension as may best suit an exercising person, and it is well suited to be installed in a restricted space, such as for example a residential environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,257 by Kari Lehtonen describes a multipull exercising device based on a system of pulleys and wires and includes a resistance device to be stretched by the user thereby providing the intended exercise of the muscles of a user. This device, however does not provide the highly variable geometry, structure and adaptability to different exercises of the present invention.
Other exercising devices are known, which are based on the manipulation of a resistance device by means of wires and pulleys. However none of the known devices provide in combination the degree of universality and compactness afforded by the herein disclosed and claimed device.